Trouble!
by Luffy95
Summary: Some bandits have come to town and luffy is getting in trouble!


Luffy och Ace's äventyr!

På Makino's Bar satt Luffy, Ace och Shanks. Shanks hade precis kommit tillbaka från en resa. Och Luffy ville höra om allt som hade hänt.

" Jag kommer snart jag ska bara göra ett litet ärende" sa Shanks och gick mot toan.

Då kom en man med en lång läder kapa , stora stövlar och ett stort ärr i pannan, och han hade även en pistol i skärpet. Han hade även med sig en massa män som gick bakom honom.

"Flytta på dig Skitunge! Här ska jag sitta". Sa mannen och knuffade bort Luffy från stolen så att han landade på golvet.

"AAjj…!" Skrek Luffy.

"VA FAN HÅLLER DU PÅ MED!" Nu blev Ace arg. "Han satt ju för fan där först!"

Mannen kollar först på Ace och sen på Luffy. "Det här är min plats, och då ska inte en liten skitunge sitta på den!" Sa mannen och sparkade till Luffy i magen så han tappade andan.

"LUFFY!!Du ska låt bli min lille bror." skrek Ace

"Jasså säger du det" Då sparkade mannen till Luffy ännu en gång i magen så att han tappade andan och så trampade han på Luffy's arm.

" LÅT BLI HONOM!"

Och precis när han ska sparka till Ace så kommer någon och kastar i väg honom.

Det var Shanks som hade kommit tillbaka och sett vad han höll på med.

"Shanks!" ropade Ace nästan av glädje

" Är ni två Okej?!

" Jag är okej, men det är värre med Luffy jag tror hans arm är bruten"

" Va fan tror du att du håller på med, vet du inte vem jag är?!"

" Ne det vet jag inte och det skiter jag faktiskt i, du skulle bara våga skada mina vänner igen!"

" Är du helt dum i huvudet eller jag har 30.000 beli på mitt huvud som om jag vill spöa skiten ur en liten skitunge då gör jag det."

" Jag skiter i om du vill spöa en liten skitungen men du skadar fan inte mina vänner!"

"Jag skiter i om jag skadar dina vänner eller inte" sa mannen och gick där ifrån.

" Tack Shanks!"

"Det är lugnt, kom så tar vi hem Luffy." Shanks lyfte upp Luffy och började gå hemåt.

**Två dagar senare.**

Nu när Luffy var på benen igen och hade fått bandage runt handen så ville han gå till Makino's bar precis som vanligt, men så hör han något bakom honom. När han vänder sig så blir han blek och arg men också rädd.

**På Makino´s bar.**

"Hmm…" muttrade Shanks

" Vad är det du funderar på Shanks?"

" Jag undrar varför Luffy inte har kommit än, han borde varit här nu."

" Det är säkert inget han leker säkert bara någonstans".

Då kommer Ace in springandes.

" Tjenare Ace, what's up?"

"Shanks! Som där banditerna har kommit tillbaka och dom har Luffy!"

"DOM HAR VAD SA DU!!!!"

**Senare någon annanstans! **

" AAAAJJJJJJ" skrek Luffy " Släpp mig!"

" Jag tror inte det, Efter vad din så kallade vän gjorde igår så har jag tänkt att döda dig!"

Nu blev Luffy riktigt rädd, "_Ace hjälp mig!!"_.

Efter en stund så hade Luffy blivit riktigt skadad. "_Jag orkar inte mer snälla Ace, Shanks hjälp mig!"_

" DU DÄR!!!!

"hmm…."

"LÅT LUFFY GÅ NU!!!!!!"

"Sh..ankss; Ac…ee!"

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!" Skrek banditen åt Luffy och sparkade Luffy en sista gång i magen så att han svimma.

"LUFFY!!!"

"Låt Luffy vara!!!"

"Säger vem??!!" sa banditen hån fullt

"Jag säger det!" sa Shanks medans han springer mot banditen.

Men då tar mannen upp Luffy som sköld. "Vill du verkligen skada din lille vän!!Hahahahahaha!"

"Låt Luffy vara!!"Nu blev Ace arg och sprang fram och sparka honom på benet.

"Ajj, va fan håller du på med.!!" Medans han stog där och hoppade på sitt ben så tar shanks och slår till honom på käften, och tog sedan Luffy till Ace.

"Så vad gör du nu när du inte har en sköld längre??!!, Ace det här går fort.!" Och så spöade Shanks up banditen.

"Så ska vi bege oss hemåt" Och så gick dom hem och hjälpte Luffy med alla hans skador.

När Luffy hade vaknat frågade han vad som hade hänt och Ace sa att Shanks hade räddat honom från banditen, och sen slöat skiten ur honom. Luffy blev så glad när han fick höra vad Shanks hade gjort för honom så han sprang ner till Makino's bar och hoppade på shanks.

"Tack Shanks, Du är bäst!!"

Shanks log mot Luffy och sa "Självklart ingen ska skada mina vänner!".

**THE END!**


End file.
